1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus employing tape cassettes, and more particularly is directed to improved arrangements by which each tape-carrying reel contained in a cassette is engaged with an associated tape drive device of the recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,281, to provide a tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus employing tape cassettes in which each tape-carrying reel contained within the cassette housing or casing is engageable by an associated tape drive device of the apparatus which extends through an aperture of the cassette housing when the cassette is positioned on the apparatus. However, in such existing arrangements, difficulties are encountered in obtaining smooth rotation of the reel or reels within the cassette housing during transport of the tape. More specifically, when the tape is being transported, the rotated reel frequently vibrates relative to the associated reel drive device. Such vibration, which may involve a rotational, radial or tilting movement of the reel relative to the reel drive device, is transmitted to the tape being wound on, or unwound from the reel and produces an undesirable modulation or distortion of the signal being recorded or reproduced on the transported tape by a magnetic head contacting the latter. The vibration is particularly noticeable when play exists between the reel and the associated reel drive device in their mutually engaged condition. In existing arrangements, the portions of the reel and reel drive device which constitute a rotatable coupling therebetween are also employed for positioning the reel with respect to the reel drive device, and it has been necessary to provide a substantial play therebetween in order to facilitate the installation and removal of the cassette in respect to the recording and/or reproducing apparatus. Thus, it has been considered impossible, as a practical matter, to avoid the undesirable viabration of the reel or reels in a cassette type apparatus.